Missing Radar
by Rationale
Summary: After Radar leaves, everyone in the camp misses him. 2ND AND FINAL CHAPTER POSTED! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. After He Left

This story changes point of view. I takes place after Radar goes home ~sniffles~. I hope you like the story!  
  
Chapter One: After He Left  
  
~Hawkeye's POV~ Well, he's gone. Probably out milking the cows, or eating breakfast with his mom on the farm. At least he's not here. Anywhere is better than here. I wish I had gotten to say goodbye, really say goodbye, to the kid. But, the stupid war had to interrupt that, of course. I didn't get to tell him how much he meant to me, that he was like the little brother I never had, or kind of like a son to me. Now he's gone. I probably won't ever see him again. God, I miss him already, and he's only been gone a day. I can't imagine the rest of the war without him. I wonder if anyone else misses him as much as I do... I really doubt that.  
  
~Klinger's POV~  
Boy, I'm never going to finish all this paperwork! It never ends! How did Radar do it! I wish the kid was here right now, he could help me with this! But, he's a couple thousand miles away, sitting at home, away from the war, and all of this blasted paperwork!  
I really miss that kid, though. You could always count on him to help you, whatever you needed. He was always there. You never really noticed him, because he was kind of quiet. Even so, he was the oil that kept us running smoothly. Without him, nothing seems to be going right.  
  
~Margaret's POV~  
I wish Radar hadn't left. Everyone's morale is down, and it's making them work slower. It messing up the entire camp! Trust this camp to fall apart because one little unimportant corporal leaves!  
Oh, who am I kidding? Radar was the glue that kept us together! Everyone liked him! Even I liked him! Everyone thought I hated him, but I didn't. How could you not like him? You could always depend on him.  
Now that he's gone, I'm sorry that all I did was yell at him. I never told him how much I appreciated his work, or what a good friend he was to everyone. I hope he's happy back home, because no one is happy here.  
  
~BJ's POV~  
I wonder how Radar's meeting with Peg and Erin went? I hope it went well. At least someone from the 4077th will get to meet my two favorite girls.  
I wonder how Radar's doing? I'm gonna miss that guy. He was a good friend, always there to help you when you needed it. He'd do anything for a friend. It's like his leaving has left a whole in our camp, that nothing can replace.  
  
~Charles's POV~  
Well, the little twerp is gone. Probably back home by now, sitting around on his farm with his bovines and that sort of thing. Hope he's happy to be home.  
I'm going to miss that diminutive little boy, though. He wasn't all that unpleasant. He would always help you if you were in need. When I first saw him, I didn't even think he enough to drive, but he has proven himself an invaluable member of this establishment. I wish you the best of luck, Radar, wherever you are.  
  
~Father Mulcahy's POV~  
I hope Radar got home safely. It would be terrible if he got out of the war, unharmed, only to be hurt going home. I'm sure he's fine, already sitting at home with his dear mother. He was a dear boy, always ready to assist you. I sure will miss that boy. ...Wherever you are, Radar, I wish you Godspeed.  
  
~Colonel Potter's POV~  
Klinger didn't finish all the paperwork... I hope that kid finds his stride soon, or the entire camp will go to h-e-double hockey sticks! I miss Radar; he always knew what I wanted, even though it got a little annoying sometimes! He got all the paperwork done, ahead of time even! I'm glad the boy went home, though. His mother needs him more than I do... good luck, Radar.  
  
~A/N~: So, whaddya think? OD you like it! Please, read and review!!!! Should I continue the story, or just leave it there. I have some ideas for another chapter, so tell me if you want to see them, OK? Hope you like the story. Remember R&R! Please Please Please??? 


	2. Letters

~ Disclaimer: I tried to convince Fox to sell MASH to me, but they wouldn't budge. Therefore, I don't own it, and this is a fan fic, hence it being on fanfiction.com. Got it! Good. A/N: I just changed the formatting on this story. I had it in paragraphs on Word, nut it didn't show up that way on ff.net. Well, it's fixed now (or should be!). Now that that's settled, on with the story! ~  
  
Chapter Two: Letters  
  
Klinger stood in his office, scanning through the mail.  
  
"Let's see, here's on for Hawkeye, one for BJ, one, two, three for Charles, here's one from Ottumwa-" Klinger stopped.  
  
"Ottumwa? It must be from Radar! Colonel Potter!" he yelled while running into Potter's office.  
  
"Good heavens, Klinger, what's all the commotion about?" Colonel Potter asked.  
  
"We just got a letter from Radar, sir!" Klinger said, slightly out of breath from running.  
  
"Well hot diggity dog! Get all the senior staff in here, BJ, Hawkeye, Charles, Margaret, and the Padre, so we can read the letter together. Hurry!"  
  
And with that, Klinger ran to the PA to announce the meeting.  
  
"Attention, will Captains Pierce and Hunnicut, Majors Houlihan and Charles, and Father Mulcahy please report to Colonel Potter's office on the triple?!"  
  
In the Swamp, BJ and Hawkeye glanced at each other.  
  
"Do you have any idea why Colonel Potter would want to see all of us, in his office, for a staff meeting? Did you do something naughty, Hawkeye?" BJ asked in a teasing voice.  
  
Hawkeye smiled innocently and said, "Who, me? I haven't done anything, Beej?I should be asking you that very same question!"  
  
BJ chuckled and said, "I haven't done a single thing. What about you, Charles?"  
  
Charles sniffed haughtily. "No, I haven't done anything, nor will I ever. I would never stoop down to your childish level!"  
  
"I seem to remember more than one occasion, Charles, where you-"  
  
BJ interrupted Hawkeye, halting what could be an argument loud enough to start another war.  
  
"Hey, you guys, why don't we just go see what Colonel Potter wants?"  
  
Hawkeye glared at Charles. "Fine, let's go.'  
  
And with that, the trio headed towards the colonel's office. They entered, and saw the Padre and Major Houlihan already there, looking equally as puzzled as they were. "So, Colonel, what's this all about?" Hawkeye asked as soon as they had all sat. Potter had a big grin on his face. "Well, boys and girls, I have good news for you." "What, the wars over and we can all go home?" Hawkeye asked.  
  
"No, but it's still very good news. In today's mail, we got a letter from none other then a Walter O'Reilly!"  
  
At once everyone started talking.  
  
"Walter O'Reilly? As in Radar?"  
  
"He wrote a letter?"  
  
"Well, come on, Colonel, read it already!"  
  
"Okay, okay, calm down you hooligans!" Colonel Potter pulled the letter out, and began to read.  
  
"Dear Mmembers of the 4077th, I got home about a week ago, and I've been real busy. That's why I haven't been able to write sooner. Sorry about that.  
  
Anywho's, it's been weird being a civilian again. I keep expecting to see you guys come walking in, or hear the PA call out the arrival of wounded. When I first got home, and I heard a helicopter, I yelled out, "Incoming wounded!" Everyone looked at me like I was nuts. I'm still getting used to being a civilian.  
  
Everything is fine here at the farm. We're real busy, like I said. All the animals are fine, and the crops are growing well. Say, how are my animals back at the 4077th? I hope they're doing all right.  
  
I sure do miss all you people. That's the only thing I miss about Korea, you guys. I wish I could see you all again. I wish that we had gotten to say goodbye better, but we got interrupted by wounded. What else is new?  
  
Well, I hope you get this letter soon, and I hope even more that you write back. Ma sends her love to all of you. I hope the war ends soon, so you all can go home, just like I did. I miss you all a lot. Ask Captain Pierce if he got the thing I left him. By the way, how is Klinger handling my job? I hope he's doing okay.  
  
Walter O'Reilly, Radar  
  
Everyone had been sitting quietly, listening to the letter.  
  
"Well, it sounds like he's doing all right for himself." BJ said.  
  
"Yeah, it does. Sounds like he's happy to be a civilian again. Then again, why wouldn't he be?"  
  
"Pierce, what did he mean 'the thing"?  
  
Hawkeye gave her a small smile. "He left his teddy bear on my bunk. I still have it, in my footlocker."  
  
Margaret gasped. "I can't believe he left it. That was one of his favorite things. He loved that teddy bear."  
  
"I think he's grown up a lot. Maybe he didn't think he needed it back home." Hawkeye said quietly.  
  
BJ sighed. "You're right, Hawk. The war does that to people: makes them grow up. Radar did a lot of growing up here; he's not the same little kid we knew. He's a man now. He's running the farm back home, and he's got a serious girlfriend."  
  
Hawkeye chuckled. "I still can't picture Radar with a girlfriend."  
  
"Oh, hush up, Pierce." Margaret admonished.  
  
Hawkeye sobered up. "You're right. He's a great guy, whoever Patty is, she's a lucky girl."  
  
The group sat a moment, quietly thinking about Radar. Colonel Potter got up, and poured drinks for all of them. Once everyone had a glass, he raised his glass in a toast.  
  
"To Radar, one of the best company clerks and friends this unit has ever seen."  
  
The group raised their glasses.  
  
"To Radar." THE END  
  
So, what do you think? I hope you like it, I wasn't sure if I was going to add onto the first chapter, but then I wrote this and decided to post it. Let me know what you think, I need reviews!!!!!!! R&R, please *puppy face*????? 


End file.
